Martyred Bloodline (Bloodrager)
One of your ancestors paid the ultimate price for her beliefs. This distant relative martyred herself out of a devout dedication to some specific cause, and that sacrifice has infused you with power that you can use for good—or for ill. When you bloodrage, an inspiring fury conjures echoes of your forebear’s incredible determination and selfless dedication, both offering you protection and amplifying your ability to punish any who dare incur your wrath. Spells Abilities Ancestral Strikes (Su) At 1st level, three times per day as a swift action, you can imbue your melee attacks with a measure of your ancestor’s power. For 1 round, your melee attacks deal 1d6 additional points of good-aligned damage if you are good, or they deal 1d6 additional points of evil-aligned damage if you are evil. If you are neutral, you must choose which type of damage this ability deals when you choose this bloodline, and the decision cannot be changed later. At 8th level, you can use this ability up to five times per day. At 20th level, all your melee attacks deal this additional damage, and you don’t need to activate this ability. Martyr’s Resistances (Su) At 4th level, you gain fire resistance 5 and you gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against fear and pain effects (Ultimate Magic 138). At 8th level, your fire resistance increases to 10, and the bonus on saving throws against fear and pain effects increases to +4. Forebear’s Reserves (Su) At 8th level, you can reroll a saving throw once during a bloodrage. You must decide to use this ability after the die is rolled but before the GM reveals the result. You must take the second result, even if it’s worse. Ancestral Champion (Su) At 12th level, when your ancestral strikes target a creature whose alignment is opposite to the type of damage the strikes deal, your ancestral strikes instead deal 2d6 additional 2d6 points of damage of that type. Sacrificial Exchange (Su) At 16th level, as a swift action once per day while you are bloodraging, you can take a –2 penalty to Armor Class to grant one ally within 30 feet a +4 morale bonus to one ability score. (This penalty to your AC stacks with the penalty from your bloodrage.) The penalty and bonus last for the duration of your bloodrage. At 20th level, the penalty this ability imposes changes to –4, and the ally’s bonus increases to +6. Eternal Martyr (Su) Your ancestor’s sacrifice transcends time and space, keeping you alive when you otherwise shouldn’t be and sanctifying your form. At 20th level, your ancestor’s act of martyrdom infuses your spirit. You become immune to death effects. Material components for spells and effects to bring you back to life (such as raise dead or resurrection) cost half as much as normal. Your body cannot be turned into an undead creature, as though you were affected by a permanent hallow effect (caster level = your bloodrager level). You have these benefits constantly, even while not bloodraging. Category:Bloodrager Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited